fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Silur Cha Crocodile
Origins and Distribution The Silur Cha Crocodile is a type of Crocodile found in the rivers and waterways of south-central Allansia. Its distribution likely matches the range of the immense Swamplands of Silur Cha, from the Nightshriek Jungles on the banks of the River Vymorn in the north, to the river-valleys of the Mountains of Grief in the far south. There are plenty of accounts of this distribution in canon: - p.23/?? ''... the water will be thick with snakes, various kinds of carnivorous fish and all manner of '''crocodiles' and alligators. - p.155 ''... the steamy, '''crocodile'-infested swamplands of southern Allansia, the Silur Cha. - p.231}} Silur Cha Crocodiles can also be found along the eastern coast of the Gulf of Shamuz and possibly in small oases that dot the Plain of Bones. The Silur Cha Crocodile is thought to be most closely related to the Arantian Crocodile. Description Silur Cha Crocodiles are huge reptiles, around three to four metres long, and often up to six metres in length. - p.31 The very largest Silur Cha Crocodiles may have stats similar to the giant Swamp Alligator (skill 8 stamina 10). - 69 They have four legs with webbed feet, a vertically-flattened tail for propelling them through the water, and long, tooth-filled jaws for catching prey. Silur Cha Crocodiles are covered in armoured scales that range in colour from yellow through green and grey, to almost black. Special Abilities Similar to other Crocodiles, Silur Cha Crocodies are not so skilled when fighting on land (their skill being reduced by 2 points), but if they can lure or drag their prey into the water to fight, they will prove deadly opponents. This is represented by making an opponent fighting a Crocodile reduce their Attack Strength by 1 whilst standing waist-deep in water. - 48 Alternatively, there are a range of skill modifiers for combat depending on whether the victim is knee-deep in water (-2), waist-deep (-4), up to their neck (-6), or swimming (-8). - p.166 Further Notes *Silur Cha Crocodiles are known for their voracious appetites, and they spend much of their day swimming in search of Fish, or larger prey if they are lucky, visible only as a pair of eyes peeking out above the surface of the water. The rest of the time they will be basking on the shore in the sun. Silur Cha Crocodiles may be tremendously aggressive, and are not afraid to attack men or other creatures which disturb them. *When talking about the southern swamplands in general (and this includes both Arantis and Silur Cha), all references to crocodiles are either Arantian Crocodiles or Silur Cha Crocodiles, respectively. *Three Crocodiles are part of the Riddling Reaver's Powdered Creature collection. - p.216 Their stats are slightly lower (skill 7 stamina 7) than those of the Arantian Crocodile, which means they are either immature Arantian Crocodile specimens or perhaps examples of the Silur Cha Crocodile that have been airlifted across the Gulf of Shamuz aboard either the Riddling Reaver's airship or the ''Twice Shy. *The skulls of Silur Cha Crocodiles are used to make furniture such as tables by the Lizard Men. - 280 *Silur Cha Crocodiles share their habitat with both Swamp Alligators and Swamp Mutants, which are similar, but larger. *Silur Cha Crocodiles are known to be preyed upon by both shoals of Piranha, - 259, 350 and the more solitary Giant Eel. - 44 See Also References Category:Reptiles Category:Riddling Reaver Entries Category:Beyond the Pit Entries